Admiraciones
by Kamichi77
Summary: 'Y otra vez sus ojos se dirigieron hacia ella. Eso ya se había convertido en una costumbre que el solo quería borrar. Bueno, a él no le molestaba mirarla y apreciarla. Pero sabía que lo que tenía era platónico'
1. Chapter 1

~*~Diferencias~*~

Y otra vez sus ojos se dirigieron hacia ella. Eso ya se había convertido en una costumbre que el solo quería borrar. Bueno, a él no le molestaba mirarla y apreciarla. Pero sabía que lo que tenía era platónico.

No sabía si era amor. Nunca se había enamorado. Pero tenía que admitir que esa menuda figura le atraía y le llamaba la atención.

Por supuesto que había mujeres mucho más lindas o espectaculares que las de ella. Pero por alguna razón, le llamaba la atención como si él hubiera descubierto la flor más extraña y hermosa del mundo.

Cabellos cortos hasta el mentón que resaltaban la redondez de su rostro y sus finos rasgos femeninos. Estos, teniendo un color entre el dorado y la paja, le daban un aura angelical e inocente que el solo anhelaba tener. Esos orbes color pasto que eran tan iguales y diferentes a los de su hermano mayor, Suiza. Los ojos del helvético tenían un brillo de violencia y desconfianza. Los de ella, un brillo y aire de bondad, confianza y alegría, aunque estos fueran más apagados que los del mayor. Esa tersa piel que él nunca había tocado. Tan blanca y perfecta que, si él la tocaba, lo más probable es que la helara y se resquebrajara como fino hielo.

Otra diferencia. Si se compararan con las temperaturas, él lo más probable es que fuera el hielo y ella el sol. Ella, al entrar, llenaba el salón de un cálido y agradable aroma; aunque casi siempre pasaba desapercibida. Por eso sería como el calor, como el sol. Aunque nadie se diera cuenta, ella estaba ahí, expectante y feliz de iluminar con su presencia.

Un suspiro escapo de sus labios. Un amor imposible. Ahora entendía el cómo los humanos se sentían ante esto. No era algo cómodo y por lo menos, agradable. Pero, como todas las cosas en la vida, toda cosa mala debía tener cosas buenas. Y eso él no lo podía negar.

Estando el sentando, esperando a que la reunión empezara, se aburría y solo quería irse a su hogar. Pero, al verla entrar junto a su hermano y al austriaco, su mundo comenzaba a brillar de forma melosa y molesta… pero una molestia linda.

Era como si miles de pajaritos estuvieran en su estómago, peleando por salir por su boca y jugar alrededor de la joven mujer, que aunque no lo pareciera, era una de las más viejas del viejo continente.

-Liech… es ist Zeit, nach Hause zu gehen (Es hora de ir a casa)- habla la áspera, pero esta vez, cálida voz del suizo, captando la atención de nuestro protagonista y de su dulce amor-

-okay, Bruder (Está bien, hermano)- responde la pequeña nombrada, levantándose de su asiento y despidiéndose de una belga y húngara con un ademan con su mano para después seguir con paso silencio a su hermano para desaparecer por la puerta del salón de reuniones.

Otro suspiro salió de sus labios, para que después este se levantara de su asiento, llamando la atención de sus acompañantes.

-Iré al baño- dice de forma simple, calmando a sus acompañantes que también se habían levantado para acompañarle.

Y así comenzó su travesía al 'baño', siguiendo de cerca a la joven pareja de hermanos, viendo el cómo estos se iban con una sonrisa en el rostro de la fémina, sacándole a él también una sonrisa.

~*~Fin~*~

* * *

**Creo... que gran parte de mis lectores me pediran una explicación sobre el 'Cami... ¡¿Por que jolines no has publicado nada de tus fics?!' Y pues.. les respondere con un 'Querido lector... ¿Conoces a la imaginación? Ella es una ramera de primera que viene y se va cuando quiere'. Si no entendiste esto, quiere decir que no conoce a la imaginación...**

**¡PERDÓN! La imaginación esa me lleva estancada por... varios meses... y justo hoy me apareció con esta cosa bien Fluff... morí al escribirla... y quedo 'Aww'.**

**¿Quien es el 'admirador' de Liech? Pues... esto sera respondido en la otra parte... ya que son dos... pero les haré una prueba... la que adivine, se ganara un oneshort hecho por mon... que sera re-copado~ (sacando lado argento, ché)**

**Segunda o no se cuanto cosa, ¡fue el mundial! y perdí la media apuesta! Aposte por holanda... le tenia fé... y me defraudo... tontos y sensuales holandeses...**

**Pero bueh~ en esta vida todo se puede ganar o perder... menos el dinero... eso no se puede perder...**

**~*~Se despide~*~**

**-Kamichi-**


	2. Chapter 2

Ese era un día en donde perfectamente uno se podía quedar acostado y dormir todo el día para después ver una película de comedia romántica. Ese era un día en que se había planeado una reunión urgente para las naciones de Europa. Y por esa razón, Islandia se encontraba ahí.

El joven de cabellos platinados y mirada violácea se encontraba 'conversando' con sus 'hermanos mayores' (Dinamarca estaba parloteando sobre quien sabe qué cosa a Noruega, mientras el nombrado golpeaba sin cansancio al pobre danés); pero de igual forma no les estaba poniendo atención. El menor de los tres se encontraba pensando en esa chica de cabellos cortos y mirada verdosa.

-¡Is~! ¿Me estas poniendo atención?- pregunta Dinamarca con un puchero al mismo tiempo que movía sus manos frente a los ojos del más bajo- Norge~ ¡Is no me está poniendo atención~!-

-A ti nadie te pone atención, unyttig (Inútil)- le responde el segundo más alto, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a golpear al más alto… de nuevo.

Un suspiro de resignación salió de los labios del islandés viendo el cómo era su extraña familia. Dinamarca era un idiota. Todo el mundo lo sabía. Pero era un idiota con buenos sentimientos… a menos de que te metieras con sus legos… sus legos eran sagrados. Noruega era…. Noruega. Inexpresivo, directo y estoico. Su hermano (según los análisis que hicieron), era una persona única. Con las únicas personas con quien era más expresivo era con él, el danés, Rumanía y Finlandia. Con todos los demás era igual. Y él… Él era una persona común. No era ni el más alto, ni el más extraño o el más conversador. Era alguien tranquilo y taciturno que le gustaban los dulces de regaliz. Lo único que lo diferenciaba del resto es que tenía un enamoramiento de la dulce Liechtenstiana.

Liechtenstein. Ella ahora se encontraba conversando con Bélgica y con ¿Bielorrusia? Cosa extraña. Pero igual. Ella se encontraba sonriendo ligeramente ante algo que dijo la belga. Un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas cuando la joven movió sus cabellos, colocándolo sobre una de sus orejas.

-'Ella… es muy linda…'- piensa el Islandés, quedando casi prendado de la figura de la chica.

Pero algo que no se esperó sucedió.

La joven, de repente, desvió su mirada y se encontró con la del país nórdico. Mirada verde se encontró con la mirada violeta de él. Fue como si, en ese segundo, esos dos colores se fusionaran de forma perfecta. Sonrisa tenue apareció en los labios de la joven, haciendo que Islandia la copiara para que, al darse cuenta de su acción, se sonrojara de sobremanera y desviara su rostro. El joven pudo escuchar la tenue risa de la niña, acción que hizo que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un color mucho más fuerte.

-¿Ice? ¿Estás bien?- pregunta Dinamarca, sacando al joven nombrado de esa pelea de miradas con Liechtenstein- Estas rojo… ¡¿No tendrá fiebre, Norge?!-

-Déjame ver…- habla el segundo más alto, colocando su fría mano en la frente del menor- No… no parece tener… ¿Te sientes bien, lille bror (hermano menor)?-

-¡Qu-que me siento bien!- exclama sonrojado Islandia, dándole un manotazo a su hermano de sangre, haciendo que este levantara una ceja-

Noruega no era tonto. Es más, él era muy inteligente y sabía lo que sentía su hermano menor por la germana. Una sutil sonrisa apareció en su estoico rostro, para comenzar de la nada a susurrar: 'Dime eldste bror (hermano mayor)', al mismo tiempo que intentaba abrazar al más bajo, para molestia de este y gracia del mayor de los tres.

Mientras, una joven de cabellos rubios sujetados con una cinta veía la imagen de la 'familia nórdica' con gracia. Le daba un poco de envidia esta ya que, como todos sabían, esta era unida (Aunque la joven de verdes orbes no sabía de la rivalidad entre Suecia y Dinamarca); en cambio su familia era solo ella y su hermano Suiza (Aunque, en realidad su familia eran Suiza, Austria, Alemania junto con Prusia y ella; pero el suizo no permitía que esos tres se acercaran a su hogar) Y eso le daba un poco de tristeza.

-Liech… ¿Me estas escuchando?- pregunta Belgica un tanto preocupada y molesta hacia su amiga más pequeña.

Esta, deshaciéndose de sus pensamientos, mira a la belga al mismo tiempo que susurra un: 'Perdóname, no te estaba prestando atención'. Un suspiro escapo de los labios de la hermana del holandés.

-Dios… Ni tú ni Bela me prestan atención… que triste…- dice ella haciendo un puchero-

-¿Disculpa?- habla una de las nombradas- Una joven hermosa, grácil y alta, pero con una mirada mortífera- Yo si te estaba poniendo atención, Bélgica-

-¡Ups! Pensé que estabas buscando a tu hermano…-

-Pues lo estaba haciendo… pero yo escucho con los oídos… no con los ojos-

Y así otra conversación comenzó entre las tres jóvenes, pero con una joven Liechtenstein menos alegre.

-Y… doy por terminaba la primera fase de la reunión de emergencia… Abran 30 minutos de descanso para merendar- informa un robusto hombre de cabellos rubios y orbes azules ocultos detrás de unos finos lentes.

Un gran alivio lleno el salón de reuniones, al mismo tiempo que un albino, un italiano y un español gritaban un '¡viva!'. Varias naciones los vieron de mala manera ante acto tan infantil. Mientras, Islandia se levantaba de su asiento para poder salir a tomar algo de aire por que ya el ambiente del salón estaba un tanto denso.

Saliendo y caminando por uno de los pasillos de la cede en donde se habían encontrado, el joven islandés camina hasta llegar a un pequeño parque lleno de arbustos, flores y árboles. A diferencia de la reunión, este lugar era tranquilo y acogedor, cosa que le agradaba mucho al joven. El sonido del viento, el de los pájaros volar, el de su tranquila respiración. El joven caminaba y pensaba que todo era perfecto en ese lugar… Además de que estaba la femenina nación que el siempre miraba.

Parando brucamente, el joven da vuelta su cabeza lentamente como si detrás de él hubiera un fantasma, para después comenzar a sonrojarse y a colocarse nervioso. Tontas y estúpidas hormonas de enamorados.

La joven tomando en cuenta la presencia del varón, lo mira detenidamente para después volver a donde tenía puesta su mirada: hacia un nido de petirrojos.

Viendo hacia la misma dirección de Liechtenstein, Islandia se comienza a acercar a la joven de forma 'disimulada' para posicionarse al lado de ella, por lo cual el podía ver la vestimenta de la chica.

Para ser invierno, la muchacha estaba usando un vestido color caqui hasta las rodillas, tapando sus piernas con unas delgadas medias blancas a la par que usaba unos zapatos negros. Todo su torso estaba cubierto por una pequeña capa negra al mismo tiempo que usaba una bufanda roja que calentaba su cuello.

Los dos muchachos se quedaron en silencio, viendo el como la pareja de petirrojos se dedicaba a cuidar a sus pequeños polluelos un tanto crecidos, pero que aún no podían volar.

-Me gusta ver mucho las aves- dice de repente la rubia con tranquilidad, asustando un poco al de hebras platinadas.

Tosiendo un poco para que no se notara su sonrojo, para después contestar con un 'A mi también me gustan'.

-He visto que ustd tiene un ave como mascota ¿verdad?- pregunta la joven, mirando al islandes-

-S-Si… S-Se llama Mr. Puffin… Es un Frailecillo- responde el joven aún nervioso, lo cual causo gracia en la joven la cual se rio levemente-

-Joven Islandia… No lo voz a comer ni nada por el estilo, así que relajese- dice ella con una suave sonrisa que hizo que el joven se sonrojara de sobremanera, pero que diera una gran innalación y se calmara-

-B-Bien…-

Y otro silencio apareció entre los dos, separándolos inmensamente. Liechtenstein miraba con tranquilidad a las aves, mientras que el islandés trataba de formular alguna pregunta para poder conversar con ella. Pero como siempre, ella comenzó la conversación.

-¿Le puedo contar algo, joven Islandia?-

-Cla-Claro… No hay problema- responde este, aún sin poder mirar a la más baja.

-Yo… Estoy un tanto celosa de usted, Joven Islandia-

-Yo también lo estoy…- Responde el joven para después parpadear y verla bien- Esperé… ¿Qué dijo?-

-He dicho que estoy celosa de usted- repite suavemente la joven con una minúscula sonrisa-

-¿Pero por qué?- pregunta Islandia confundido- Por lo que creo, usted es mucho mejor que yo… usted es perfecta…- dice esto último en un murmullo apenas audible-

-Por su vida… Por su familia, en si- dice Liechtenstein con suavidad, dejando al jove perplejo por esto- Usted tiene una familia muy linda y unida… Siempre están juntos y la pasan bien-

-'Si ella se refiere a pasarla bien a que tu hermano mayor te acose todo el día, que el estúpido danés te moleste todo el día y que la pareja Sueco-Finesa te trataran como si su hijo fuera… si… muy divertido y lindo'- piensa Islandia viendo con cara de que ella estuviera hablando una gran estupidez, cara la cual la joven noto he hizo que ella se sonrojara.

-¿Por… Por que me mira así? ¿Estoy diciendo algo muy extraño? Estoy hablando algo sumamente serio y debería estar serio también- habla nerviosa la muchacha al sentir esos profundos orbes lilas posados en ella-

Pero de repente, una suave risa saluio de los labios del varon, sonrojando más a la rubia la cual solo parpadeo extrañada y un tanto molesta de que se burlaran de ella.

-¿Por qué se ríe? Estoy diciendo algo muy serio, Joven Islandia-

-No… No es que me burle de usted, joven Liechtenstein- se explica el albino calmando su risa- Es solo… de que sonó como una niña pequeña cuando me recrimino mi mirada… Me disculpo por eso- se diculapa con una suave sonrisa, para después sonrojarse- Bue-Bueno… No quise hacerla sentir mal con mi risa… pero dio gracia su risa… ¡Pero eso no significa que yo me ría de usted!-

Y ahora es la joven la que se ríe ante las rápidas explicaciones del islandés, el cual ante esta acción se sonroja de sobremanera. Hasta sus orejas y cabello estaban rojos por el sonrojo de sus mejillas, cosa que cuaso que la risa de la Liechtenstiana deje de reírse y de varias carcajadas.

-¡Ay, Joven Islandia!- exclama Liechtenstein- Usted… es único en verdad-

-Bue-Bueno… usted… simplemente es única es especial…- piensa el Islandes, para que después el vea como las mejillas de la joven se tiñieran levemente de un color carmín.

Y ahí fue cuando él se dio cuenta que él lo había dicho en voz alta. Tapándose la boca, el muchacho de cabellera platinada desvía su rostro para que ella no viera su ya de por si rostro morado por la vergüenza. Al ver tal acción, lo joven solo sonríe suavemente.

-Eres muy divertido, Joven Islandia…- dice ella, para después acercarse más al joven el cual se habpia dado vuelta para mirarla- Me encantaría volver a hablar contigo… eres muy tierno-

Y con esto, la joven se saca su bufanda roja para ponérsela al joven, el cual se queda como estatua parado, para después ver el como ella se despide y lo deja solo ahí.

-Liech… ¿Y tú bufanda?-

-Oh, no pasa nada, hermano- responde la joven con una sonrisa- Se la he dado a alguien que la necesitaba más…-

* * *

**Y aqué esta. Sinceramente, no me gusto mucho como quedo, pero es lo que se me ocurrio... ñe.**

**¡A responder reviews!**

**-Carolinq**

**Pues... al principio pense en otra persona... per nunca resulto ser Rusia o Prusia... Tengo planeado hacer algun drabble con ellos dos como parejas de Liech... así que, si quieres leer con esas parejas, a esperar.**

**-Milenka24**

**¡Y fue el tierno de Ice! aunque al principio era otro personaje... pero después de leer tu review, como que mi mente se abri y fue como: '¡Pero si es Ice a quien estoy describiendo!' y salio esto... por lo que ¡Felicidades! mandame un P.M con que pareja deseas que te escriba algo~**

**Y esos fueron todos... agradezco a los que colocaron esta historia como favoritos y los que la siguen... ¡son un amor!**

**Y ahora mismo tengo planeado algo muy sensual... que sera escribir con todas las parejas que tenga Liech... se... me vicie con ella, así que, cualquier cosa que lean, ser algo con Liech o alguna cosa que ustedes me pidan... ¡escribo lo que me pidan!**

**~*~Se despide~*~**

**Kamichi77**


End file.
